Along with the development of the global optical communication network, the importance of light receiving and emitting modules in the field of optical communication is increasingly significant. Optical communication devices and their technique are developing in the orientation of modularization, speedup, integration, diverse application occasions, multifunction, flexibility and low cost, and fiber optic communications of high speed and high quality have already become an inevitable trend of the development of the information industry.
Optical fiber channel technique is a novel network storage switching technique, and it can provide effective connection and a high bandwidth, and can realize the transmission of large-sized data files between memories, servers and nodes. Optical fiber channel is also an industrial standard interface, for transmitting information between the interfaces of computers and computer subsystems.
16G optical fiber channel is designed for high-band-width application programs and devices, including ISL (Cisco Inter-Switch Link Protocol), data migration, virtual desktop infrastructures, SSD or internal memory arrays. Another application of 16G optical fiber channel is to serve as the links between data centers, between storage arrays or between clouds. The 16G optical fiber channel standard increases doubly the speed of the physical interfaces of the optical fiber channel, and improves the past several generations of optical fiber channel technique. By employing 64b/66b encoding and linear variable, the standard does not only consume less electrical power per bit, but can also provide higher data transmission rates, need less equipment management and use less ports, and can reduce the numbers of line concentrators, switches and terminal equipments. However, what is currently common in the market is 4G/8G optical fiber channel optical modules, which have already been unable to adapt to the development of the industry.